


Please

by JMount74



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: All his life he had been top. So how did it come down to this?A mixture of all three Thunderbird worlds
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cantanatova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantanatova/gifts).



> First attempt at Whumptober.
> 
> Prompt 6: Please: 'Get It Out', 'No More', 'Stop Please'

He wasn’t a violent man. No, really, he wasn’t! He preferred to let others do that side of things. He could, and had, gotten his hands dirty, he just preferred not to if he could. But he knew what he wanted, and he would go to any lengths to get it. Any lengths.

How had it come down to this?

As a child he had been focused, wilful even. As the second-born son of a landowner in a small province in Malaysia, he had power and influence over almost everyone from his earliest memories. Almost everyone. His older half-brother was immune to his demands and schemes.

By the time he was 13 and Kyrano was 16, both parents were dead, and he was scheming far grander ideas. Then, he was abruptly moved into the monastery. He was given a new name, Siluman, and he soon forgot his real name as the monks attempted to beat the evil out of him.

He was 16 when he left. He had learnt well from the monks, perhaps more than they ever wanted anyone to learn. He learnt to harness his mind and use it unerringly to influence the lazy, befuddled minds of others. He learnt to induce pain.

It felt good to be in control.

The first time he used it in full was on the head of the Sangha. Inducing a nightmare that lasted for days and resulted in many, many deaths, he found a sense of achievement far beyond anything he had felt before.

He saved the Abbot until last. This man had directed his systematic beating and torture. He didn’t usually get his hands dirty, but this was personal. Using the ceremonial phurba, he stabbed the Abbot in the stomach. Blind and deaf to all but one of his pleas.

‘Get it out, please’ the man had begged, obviously oblivious to the consequences of that request. ‘As you wish,’ he replied, pulling it out and watching as the blood drained from the wound.

They call it the lost temple now.

He used his new powers to oust his half-brother, not caring where Kyrano fled. He ruled the people unmercifully until all money and power was gone.

He was 21 by this time. His thirst for money and power had only increased, and it seemed a good place to get what he wanted was America. He knew that this would require a longer game plan.

Getting into America was easy. He bought a new identity. He was now Belah Gaat. It amused him no end to use his father’s name. Using his powers, he soon had more money and power than he had ever dreamed of.

Then he met Jeff Tracy.

The man was an idiot. 

But he was an idiot with the ability to make money from seemingly nothing. Tracy was an engineering anomaly, churning out ideas to improve everything from fuel consumption to jet engine design and making money hand over fist. Gaat was intrigued. 

Tracy didn’t seem to have mind powers as he did, yet he was making more money than Gaat could, and legitimately. It didn’t take long to worm his way into Tracy’s inner circle.

It was disgusting.

There was love and caring and morals. He stuck around for two horrific years, watching Jeff and Lucy marry and have a child. Oh, he played the happy friend, but he wanted Tracy’s secret more than anything. How did he manipulate people so well? Lucy once said it was because Jeff treated people well, nicely even.

That was the most ridiculous thing Gaat had ever heard.

Then one day Jeff called him out. Accused him of dark intentions, of underhand dealings. He may have been right, but how dare he! Gaat swore on that day he would bring Tracy down.

He disappeared, concentrating on consolidating his assets and his position as a master criminal. He soon rose to become very powerful. He kept his eye on Tracy, who also continued to rise.

He didn’t react when Lucy was killed.  
He didn’t react when Gordon was almost killed.  
He didn’t react when Scott spent 6 months missing after being shot down.  
He didn’t care about any of those events in Jeff’s life.

He reacted when, somehow, Jeff Tracy took in his cursed half-brother and his daughter.

He reacted when the Thunderbirds first appeared. He knew those ideas, those designs. Jeff Tracy had finally outdone himself. And given Gaat something he could get his revenge with.

But The Hood, as he was now known, did not reckon on the tenacity of being a Tracy. 

Within the first year of action, he had tried four times to find their hidden base or get his hands on their machines. Even using his powers on his brother did not yield the results he craved.

Then came the Zero-X. There went Jeff Tracy. Now, now he only had the five brats to deal with.

Once again, the Hood underestimated the tenacity of being a Tracy.

During the time he was absent the Hood had invested in a cybernetic eye that enhanced his powers. He brought others on board to help him get rid of them. They all failed, even though the Mechanic came closest.

His patience snapped.

‘No more!’ he screamed at the Mechanic. ‘No more chances! You have been less than useless, and I have no need of you.’ The fact that he was yelling this at the man who had just broken him out of prison meant nothing to him. He planned the Mechanic as a sacrificial lamb.

But even that did not work.

It had led to this. The first time in his entire life he had begged.

He begged, pleaded even.

At first the idea had appealed to his sense of revenge. He needed an escape route from the Mechanic and who better to provide it than International Rescue? The incredulous look on Scott Tracy’s face was worth a small fortune.

But now, here he was being tossed around like a fish in Pike’s Place Market in Seattle. 

How did it come down to this?

His fists banged on the glass, his demands to be let out were ignored. He swore that Scott Tracy and his brothers were actually enjoying this, despite the fact that the Mechanic was actively trying to destroy them. Even his niece was partaking.

He couldn’t stop himself. He threw up.

He was screaming now.

‘Please, stop! Stop! Stop, please,’ he was begging.

He swore he could hear the smug satisfaction in Scott Tracy’s voice when he announced that the GDF had arrived to secure him.

That day the Hood swore vengeance on Scott Tracy, a thousand times more than his father.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cantanatova's excellent trilogy:  
> Unexpected Encounter, Decisions Decisions and Unforgotten.


End file.
